


Sick&Twisted

by princehadri, whytekatt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Guilt, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehadri/pseuds/princehadri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whytekatt/pseuds/whytekatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just as sick as your father. You started this whole mess, and even worse, you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick&Twisted

Hell is a place on earth. And you’ve found it.

Hell is watching your baby brother struggle to keep his balance on his hands and knees while your father’s got a tight grip on the back of his head.

Hell is the hand wrapped around your shaft as you watch you father pound hard into him.

And hell just may be the feeling of release that you know is soon to come as your brother whines out your name with each relentless thrust.

You’re as fucked up and twisted as your father is - you’ve known that for awhile now. But what about Gamzee? The little boy that you raised from your brother into your son.  _Your_ little boy.

You want to force all of the blame onto him. Blame him for the way he’s whimpering, breathless, with pain. Blame him for the desperate little kisses and childish flirtation that got the two of you into this whole mess.

But you can’t bring yourself to do it.

He’s just a child.

He’s just a child and it’s  _you_  who taught him.

It’s  _you_  who encouraged his childish flirtation and the desperate little kisses.

And even worse; it’s  _you_  who took it one step further.  You were the one who moved from kisses to touching and from touching to watching and from watching to enjoying the sight of his warm mouth swallowing down your length.

Perhaps you’re worse than your father since this all started because of you.

And it’ll keep going until you make it stop.

You’ve toyed with the idea more than once.

You didn’t want to be Gamzee’s first love. You didn’t want to be his first heartbreak. You would have rather him grow bored of the little games the two of you played. You always wanted to simply wait for him to find someone who caught his eye in just the right way; made his chest tighten up and his heartbeat quicken. 

You wanted for him to move on from you on his own, leaving  _you_  to be the lonely one missing the touch of the person they loved. You wanted this to just be a phase for him. No matter how much it would end up hurting you.

But now it seems, you don’t have that luxury.

His hand reaches out for you just as he loses his balance and topples face first against the sheets, fingers now curling into the expensive cotton. Your cock twitches and a noise leaves your throat. Barely. You haven’t made many noises in a good while and this one almost breaks your vow of silence.

It only serves to remind you that Gamzee is no longer just yours.

No.

Your father has laid claim to him as well.

And you’re a sick fuck for letting him - maybe even encouraging him.

You took away your brother’s chance to move on by giving him to your father to play with. 

Forever the Makaras’ little slut.


End file.
